Do It Now, Harry
by SwordFlight
Summary: Heavy slash. Oneshot. Draco and Harry made a bet about Quidditch. Harry loses and has to be Draco's sex toy...Rated M for smut.


DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. THEY'RE J.K. ROWLING'S. 

_Special Thanks to dckveg for being my first reviewer and Duzen Broken Dreamz for being my tenth reviewer._

THIS IS A ONESHOT BETWEEN HARRY AND DRACO WITH SMUT SO YEE BE WARNED! THERE IS ALSO A SMALL AMOUNT OF BDSM IN HERE. THAT, AND A SUBMISSIVE DRACO. I APOLOGIZE IF IT OFFENDS YOU BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I WAS BORED IN CHORUS CLASS WHEN I WROTE THIS. WHY NOT POST IT?

**DO IT NOW, HARRY!**

Harry backed away from Malfoy. "Hell no! No! Fucking! Way! I'm not going to have _sex _with you, Malfoy!" Just then Harry noticed that they were standing _very_ close to the Room of Requirement. Harry began to sprint away from him until he grabbed his arm.

"What did I say about calling me Malfoy, Harry?" Harry stopped trying to fight the tall blond when he knew it was a lost cause.

"Sorry_, Draco_." Harry spat out his name and leaned against the door of the room where they used to have D.A. meetings expecting him to either kiss him or hit him. Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them, Malfoy was pointing his wand at Harry. The door behind him opened and Harry fell on his back to the floor.

"Harry, you agreed to my conditions. Did you think you would win our little bet? You're not that talented, Golden Boy."

"Why not? I've beaten you at Quidditch loads of time. We both know I'm usually better at you at seeking. I should've won so why should I have wasted time negotiating with you when I was going to win?"

"I'm not disagreeing with you, Harry. I expected you to win but I wanted to see if you would agree with my terms. I was surprised when I won against you, but you're a honor-bound Gryffindor. Shouldn't you keep all your promises? I think so."

"I didn't expect the heir of the Malfoys to be a pouf. Isn't daddy disappointed?"

"Harry, don't you know by now that in the wizard world almost every witch and wizard are at least bisexual. Or does your filthy muggle-raising make you think otherwise? I'll bet most muggles are actually bisexual as well."

Draco laughed at his slave who was still on his back and rubbing his head. He offered a hand to pull Harry up. Harry looked at the hand for a moment before taking it. That was when Harry noticed that the room held a huge king sized bed, fireplace, and dressers.

They were still holding hands and Malfoy pulled Harry closer so that they were almost face-to-face. Harry stood still and waited for Draco to order him around. He was a Gryffindor and even though he didn't want to have sex with the Slytherin he would keep his word. Draco and Harry had taken a magical oath to each other that they wouldn't tell anyone else about the bet or the consequences. Harry would never hear the end of it if the school found out about what was about to happen.

Harry didn't want to disobey him again or he would probably hurt him badly with his wand or fists…or dick. At the thought of the last part of his anatomy, Harry gave a slight shudder. Draco leaned into Harry and whispered into his ear in his most seductive voice, "Get on the bed, love." Harry stiffened as Draco put his hands on his shoulders and turned him around. "You're not moving."

Harry took a deep breath and walked to the bed. He hesitated before sitting down. The Slytherin smirked and went to look in the first dresser. Thongs of every size and color filled the drawer and Draco smiled again at the thought of Harry in one. He carefully took out a green and black silk one so that Harry couldn't see it then he moved onto the rest of the drawers. The next ones held handcuffs, cattails, floggers, and bullwhips. Draco's cock hardened instantly when he imagined himself being whipped by the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Whatever you want to do, could you please get it over with, Draco?" He drifted out of his thoughts and turned to Harry. Harry stared with open fear at the items in Draco's hand. The blond walked over to the bed and knelt on it. He then took Harry's arm and pulled so that he was lying down. Draco straddled him with his knees on either side of his waist. Harry let out a small whimper of fear as he felt Draco's cock on the inside of his thighs. The Slytherin leaned back on his legs so that he was sitting on Harry's and he got the full visual. Draco started unbuttoning his own robes. When he was finished, he was wearing nothing but black silk boxers.

Harry's throat was dry. He'd never even been with a woman before let alone a man. What the hell was going to happen? If being with a guy was anything like what would happen with a girl, he didn't want to be anywhere near Draco. He was still entirely straight even though he had been thinking about what it would be like to fuck the beautiful man.

"Draco, why do you want to rape me? It makes no sense. You hate me and I hate you."

Draco didn't answer, he just ran the flogger in his hand over his chest. Then he leaned down onto Harry again and whispered in his ear, "I've always had this sick fantasy of you and me. Have you ever wanted to whip me, Harry?" Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair and over his neck. He gave a genuine smile as he felt him shiver beneath him.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Draco smirked. Potter really was a virgin. He rolled off of Harry and the bed and held up the thong. It was hilarious how the eyes widened with more fear so he burst out laughing.

"I want you to wear this, Harry. It will give me great pleasure."

When Harry heard this, he jumped off the bed and headed to the door. He tried to search his robes for his wand before remembering that part of the agreement was he had to leave his wand in the common room. Draco grew angry at the continuous obstacles and shoved him against the wall.

"Have you forgotten our bet, Harry? If you haven't then this is unacceptable, love. You said just a little while ago that you wanted this over with. I'm trying to move it along but you're the one who's preventing me from doing that. Now listen up, love. If you don't do what I want with some enthusiasm, I'm not above using the Imperious curse."

Harry desperately wanted to call off the whole deal but he couldn't because of that oath. He would have to do what the fucker wanted. At least he apparently wasn't the one who was going to get whipped by the masochistic son of a bitch.

Draco watched the war taking place behind his eyes. He was obviously wondering whether or not being under the Imperious was worse than being in control because he still had to take whatever he wanted to do to the brunette. At first, Draco thought he would go under the Imperious but then Harry started to unbutton his robes. Draco's blood pounded down his body to pump through to his dick.

When all the buttons were undone, Harry pushed the robes out of the way. His green eyes looked daringly at gray ones. He noticed they were glazed over and his tongue was licking his lips. His eyes never left Harry's chest, which was pale and well built with a small amount of black hair running down from his belly button into his pants. Harry then turned around so that he could take off his pants without Draco seeing. The blond finally snapped out of it and turned him around.

"Don't turn around, love, I want to see you."

"You will, _Malfoy_, what's the difference if you see me later?" Draco's eyes froze over when he heard his last name instead of his first and he grabbed Harry's hair hard.

"That statement can be taken both ways, Potter." Then Draco kneeled in front of Harry and began undoing his belt. The raven-haired wizard was stiff the whole time.

Draco pulled his pants down to his ankles and Harry stepped out of them. But he stumbled slightly and he had to catch himself with his hand on Draco's head. This pulled his head closer to Harry's still soft penis. He couldn't help but rub his cheek against the front of the boxer-covered flesh. He almost smiled as he heard Harry let out a small gasp and the flesh rise and harden at the friction.

"Merlin, Harry, how can you _not_ be hard? I'm dying down here and you're perfectly fine." The Gryffindor looked down at him because of the anguish in his voice. He could see how much Draco's boxers tented up in the front. Then one of them couldn't take it anymore, Draco pulled Harry's boxers down his legs and quickly took the softness into his mouth. Harry's knees almost collapsed when Draco took him in the face all the way to the end. The brunette groaned and couldn't stop the bolts of pleasure spreading along his skin. He knew for a fact that he was straight, but this was unbelievable so how could he be?

Draco held Harry's hips as he sucked the shaft into his mouth. The man above him wanted to thrust his dick in further but Harry was well endowed so Draco was already trying to relax his throat so that he could finish. He knew that he was going to fight soon so he took him out of his mouth enough to speak and his voice came out muffled, "Pretend I'm a woman, Harry." Draco looked up and saw that the green eyes were looking right at his. Then he closed then and thrust into Draco's face and groaned.

Draco moaned against Harry at his reaction. He was so surprised because as far as he knew, Harry wasn't even bisexual. But what about when he shivered and gasped at his touch? The blond decided then that he was going to make Harry bi even if _he_ had to fuck _him_. He rolled the head around with his tongue and grabbed his balls with his hands, letting Harry move his hips as much as he wanted.

Harry began moaning loudly and moved his hands into Draco's soft blond hair while his thrusts became more violent. He was doing it so hard that Draco had to lift off of him to breathe. "Don't stop, Draco. Merlin, don't stop…suck me harder!"

The kneeling man started sucking again and took everything into his mouth, even the balls. It was so much that Draco almost choked. He loved hearing the sounds coming out of the Gryffindor so when he traveled back down, he used teeth lightly. Harry screamed as he climaxed into Draco's mouth while he swallowed all of the cum down. The blond caught Harry's legs when they gave way and he collapsed onto the floor.

Draco raised himself up and took off his boxers so that his straining erection was free then he lied down on the bed. "How did you like that, Harry?"

His words broke Harry out of the stupor that he was in and reality sunk in. Why had he reacted that way? It was amazing but he was straight he wasn't supposed to have enjoyed that, but he had. He was nothing but a whore for enjoying being with his sworn enemy. He had to get out of here. He got up and braced himself with his arms on the bed and stared at the now naked Draco Malfoy. His white blond hair was sticking up in every direction from Harry's hands. His chest and abdominal muscles were lean from Quidditch practice and his skin was perfectly smooth. "Can I go now?"

Draco shook his head and held up the thong and handcuffs. "Put this on then cuff me to the bed."

Harry was thankful for the minimal clothing but it hardly covered the front of him. "I never thought the Boy-Who-Lived would be so…_hung_." Harry blushed as he cuffed Draco. Then he let his eyes wander over him again. He noticed that the man wasn't small either or medium. If anything, he was bigger than himself. How would all that fit in him?

"Now take that flogger," Harry winced at the thought of it on his skin, but then again he wasn't on the receiving end so who cared, "when you fling it, snap your wrist. Do it."

"On you?" Draco nodded, "Why, doesn't it hurt?"

"Oh yeah, that's the idea." Harry's first attempts were horrible, but on his fifth try he snapped the tails on Draco's chest, hard enough to draw blood. Draco moaned and thrust his hips up as if he were trying to fuck the air above him. "Now that's a good hit, love. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Never. Why do you like this?" Harry whipped him again and more bloody lines appeared on his chest. Draco's cock was leaking pre cum and again Harry feared having the piece of flesh pounding inside his ass.

"Because it feels so good! Oh, baby, more!" Draco locked eyes with the brunette and the look in them showed Harry how much he was in control now. Draco would do anything so that he could get the pleasure he wanted. If Harry had been a Slytherin or even a Ravenclaw who were able to realize their power based on rational thought, he would realize that Draco wasn't the dominant. He liked to give it up to someone else and be the submissive that he was. Harry could've left then if he were smart while Draco was still handcuffed with a raging erection to the bed, but he wasn't smart. Harry stayed in the room, continuing to whip Draco until blood was running down his chest and dozens of gashes lined his torso.

While Harry was whipping him, he noticed that he liked watching the Slytherin prince being hurt. He liked it a lot. It wasn't long until Draco didn't have to keep telling Harry to whip him. The Gryffindor was actually eager for the blond to stop his spasms so that he could whip him more.

Finally, Draco gasped out, "Enough. Set down the flogger and uncuff me." Harry who had become very excited at watching the Slytherin cry out in pain/pleasure was sporting a painful erection as well. When Draco looked up to see why Golden Boy was taking so long, he immediately saw the problem and smirked. Golden Boy was definitely bi. The sight of Harry watching him while his penis was threatening to peak out over the thong made him throw back his head and groan, "Harry, love, please uncuff me…you have to anyway because of our bet." He just looked at him for a moment before he went to his side, found the key, and freed one of the hands.

As soon as it was free, Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head and pulled him to meet his lips. Draco shoved his tongue into every corner of his mouth. To both of their surprise, Harry tried to do the same thing and their tongues met. This kiss was different than Ginny's and Cho's had been because of how passionate it was. And it wasn't messy either. Draco began using his teeth instead of his tongue when air became a problem and Harry sucked on his lower lip. The blond moaned and let his free hand run down Harry's chest and over one nipple. The brunette gasped as the fingers flicked over his pectorals and the tight bud there. Harry forgot about his supposed sexual orientation and decided to just feel. It had been so long since someone had wanted him that he no longer cared if that person was his enemy.

Draco's other hand was unlocked and he quickly flipped them both over so that he was on top of Golden Boy. The blood from his chest dripped onto Harry's pale skin then smoothed together as Draco made a place for himself between Harry's bent legs. He began sucking on Harry's neck where he used his tongue and teeth to make Harry pant into his ear.

"Draco, Gods it feels so good. Don't stop it…I want you so much." The Slytherin almost came from the words that were whispered and the press of Harry's arousal as he pushed upward. The instinctive movements made Draco lose most of his control. He bit his way down to his small nipples. When he bit, Harry let out a strangled cry of pain and pleasure. Then around the nipple was a perfect set of teeth marks where some were so deep that blood appeared, but neither cared.

He made his way down Harry's stomach where the black hair started and he licked along it. Draco could feel the thong getting wet from where it tented up under his chin. Harry was about to sit up when Draco pushed him down with his hands and took a side strap into his mouth. The material gave enough so that the top half of Harry's penis showed. Draco quickly pulled the rest of it down and off.

"Accio oil." A small bottle of oil came towards the couple and Draco grabbed it. He then lied down on the bed and pushed Harry up. "I know that you're a virgin so pay attention and do exactly as I do." Draco pulled his legs up so far that he revealed his opening. With one hand he coated his fingers with oil and stuck one finger into his hole. He gasped from the feel of his digit almost hitting his prostate.

Then Draco inserted another finger as Harry watched. "Harry, come here. Rub a finger in the oil." Harry did as he was told and the oil from the bottle coated his fingers. "Insert one like I did." Harry watched Draco in his position with his eyes glazed over and sweat making his skin shine and lust came over him. He pushed his finger inside of Draco and pumped it. The man beneath him lowered his legs so that they were spread and bent. His hands looped around Harry's neck. "Another one, Harry."

The Gryffindor put in two this time and Draco groaned beneath him while he tilted his hips up to meet his fingers. Draco could feel his climax coming and he wanted Harry inside him for that. "Love, fuck me. Please, Harry! Fuck me hard, do it now, Harry!" The brunette heard how desperate he was and so he did it. He pushed hard into Draco in one smooth thrust while he heard him scream his name. The Slytherin's hands left Harry's back and grasped his ass. Draco pulled him closer as he raised his own hips to meet Harry's dick. Harry continued going faster and faster until Draco's orgasm came a second before his own.

Harry collapsed onto of the blond man panting hard. Then he felt and heard Draco laughing. He looked up to see him smiling and reaching out to cup his cheek.

"We have to do that again some time soon. I think it should be a continuous event. Don't you?" Harry nodded and smiled. It would definitely happen again.

_AN: Check out my other story, Vampire Spells. Marauder-generation2hooves, hates vampire stories but she read I and loves it, so maybe you will too. ._


End file.
